


Aquaphobia And Skinny Dipping

by AceOnIce



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Childhood Trauma, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Healing, Kissing, M/M, Phobias, Porn with Feelings, Skinny Dipping, Water Sex, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Alec helps Magnus with his exposure therapy in a way they both enjoy.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Aquaphobia And Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 18  
> For the Whumptober prompt:  
> Phobias
> 
> This is not how therapy works y'all, lmao, I obviously took liberties because irl Magnus would probably be too anxious to get it up, but it's okay cuz this is fic. The childhood trauma is like very briefly mentioned, not in detail, referring to the cannon trauma. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec stands at the edge of the pool, clear blue water shining under the bright sun, Magnus’ hand held tightly in his own. 

“We don’t have to do this,” Alec says, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. He smells faintly of coconut sunblock. 

Magnus shakes his head, biting his lip. “I want to. I don’t want to live with this for the rest of my life.”

“Okay, why don’t we just put our feet in first?” 

Alec sees the way Magnus’ shoulders relax at his suggestion. Magnus nods, glancing over at him, squinting against the bright light. It makes his eyes look golden, highlighting his clean, smooth skin. He’s abandoned his usual makeup and hair product so it won’t be instantly ruined if he’s able to get in the water. 

Alec sits at the edge of the pool, letting his legs hang over the edge. Cool water laps against his calves and he leans to run his fingers through it as Magnus sits gingerly beside him. Alec has always loved water, loved swimming, loved diving. Magnus might be his direct opposite in this regard, his childhood trauma leaving him with an acute fear of water, especially in large bodies.  Aquaphobia, they’d learned it was called. 

A few month ago, Magnus would barely look at the pool in Alec’s backyard. Now, he dips his feet in and watches the way the water brushes against his legs. Alec feels his chest swell with pride at how far Magnus has come, his months spent working with his therapist in EMDR, CBT, and exposure therapy obviously having had a positive impact.

“I’m proud of you,” Alec says, surprising himself by how low and emotional his voice comes out. 

Magnus blinks at him, a small smile playing at his lips. “I haven’t even gotten in yet.”

“You don’t have to,” Alec says again, leaning in to kiss the corner of Magnus’ lips. “You’ve come so far and I know it’s been hard. I’m just… really amazed by you.”

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes, his voice soft. 

Alec leans forward, pressing their lips more firmly together, taking his time to kiss Magnus slowly, enjoying the feeling of soft lips against his, the sun warm on his face. He flicks his tongue over Magnus’ lip, deepening the kiss and pressing into Magnus’ mouth. One of his hands finds Magnus’ bare hip, settling just over the waistband of his swim shorts, thumb rubbing against the skin there. One of Magnus’ hands goes to Alec’s hair, scratching through it, the other to his shoulder, nails digging into the skin ever so slightly, pressing Alec closer until they’re both sitting almost sideways, chests pressed together. As tempted as Alec is to press Magnus back against the sun-warm concrete below them, the cool water around his calves reminds him they’re meant to be doing something. 

He regretfully breaks away, but offers, “You know, we could skinny dip.”

Magnus’ eyes darken. He glances at the pool and then back at Alec, as if weighing his options. 

Alec gives him a smirk, standing to slide down his own swimming trunks, leaving himself entirely on display for Magnus’ wandering eyes. He’s just glad his roommate isn’t home to see them through the glass windows. 

“Isn’t skinny dipping usually reserved for night swims?” Magnus asks, voice noticeably lower.

Alec shrugs and moves to the edge of the pool, slipping easily into the water. It only comes up to his waist, but that just means he doesn’t have to worry about keeping his head out of it as he moves in to stand between Magnus’ legs. “There’s no _rules_ about when to skinny dip,” he argues, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck to tug him down for another dirty kiss. It’s an odd angle, Alec is used to being the taller one, but the warm press of Magnus’ mouth and the way Magnus’ hands are exploring his torso have blood rushing to his dick. 

When Magnus’ hand travels a little too far south, Alec breaks the kiss and steps back, making his boyfriend pout. 

“I bet you’ve never had sex in a pool before,” Alec says, glancing at the clear bulge in Magnus’ swim shorts. He knows for a fact that Magnus has never had sex in a pool- and neither has he, but he’s up to experiment. 

Magnus’ eyes narrow, legs splashing under the water. “I thought you said I didn’t have to get in?”

“I’m just trying to provide a bit of positive encouragement,” Alec teases, but moves to rest his hand on Magnus’ knee, squeezing gently. “But, if you’re not up for it, I get it. I’ll get out and we can make out in a lawn chair.”

Magnus hums, glancing down at the water swirling around his feet. He moves suddenly, pushing off the ledge with no warning to join Alec in the pool. He sucks in a sharp breath and Alec can see the panic in his expression, so he steps forward, laying a gentle hand on Magnus’ cheek. “Hey, hey, look at me, you’re alright? I’m here, right? I’ve got you.”

Magnus is shaking slightly, but he focuses his gaze on Alec, one hand reaching out to grab Alec’s arm in a tight grip. 

“Do you need to get out?” Alec asks, overtly aware of the panic that’s coursing through Magnus, the way his breathing is uneven and he keeps trying to lean back against the edge of the pool as if to reassure himself there’s a way out should he need it. He keeps his other arm above the water, resting on the smooth concrete where they’d been sitting. 

But Magnus shakes his head, tugging Alec closer with a plea, “Just, distract me?”

“My pleasure,” Alec assures him, moving so his chest is against Magnus’ his naked legs against Magnus’ semi-clothed ones. He presses Magnus close to the wall of the pool and kisses him again, keeping one hand on Magnus’ face, letting the other sweep down Magnus’ side, resting momentarily on his hip. Magnus gradually looses a bit of tension, his grip on Alec’s arm growing softer. He keeps his other hand out of the pool, but Alec doesn’t mind. If it helps him feel safer, he won’t discourage it. 

“Can I?” Alec asks when he leans back, his thumb slipping under the waistband of Magnus’ swim shorts. 

The shorter man nods and presses himself up and back against the wall so Alec can tug his swimwear off and toss it beside his own to dry out. He grips Magnus’ thigh, bringing it up to wrap around his hip so he can push forward and grind their half-hard dicks together, the slide made easy, almost silky, by the water around them. 

Alec presses his lips to Magnus’ jaw, kissing along the bone until he reaches Magnus’ neck where he begins sucking marks into Magnus’ skin. Magnus groans and arches against him, dick growing hard against Alec’s. His hand releases Alec’s arm to wrap around his shoulder instead, using the grip to thrust harder. 

Alec gasps at the pressure, at the way the angle allows them to slide together perfectly. He lets his free hand move up Magnus’ abs to his nipples, gently teasing until the buds harden beneath his finger tips. 

“Alec,” Magnus chokes out, grinding against him again. 

“You’re doing perfect,” Alec responds, voice wrecked. He pinches one of Magnus’ nipples, drawing a whine from the other man’s mouth. “So good for me Magnus, so brave, I love you so much.”

“Fuck.” Magnus lets go of the side of the pool, clinging to Alec instead, thrusting more urgently, letting his eyes fall shut. “More, Alec, please.”

Alec drops his hand from Magnus’ chest, replacing it with his mouth, moving his hand to cup Magnus’ ass, squeezing slightly, prompting him to roll his hips and making them both moan at the resulting sensation. He moves his fingers lower, circling Magnus’ hole, biting softly at his nipple. “Come for me Magnus,” Alec orders, pressing the tip of his finger into the other man.

Magnus’ face flushes as he thrusts against Alec, emptying his load into the pool. Alec groans at the feeling, already so close to following. But he pulls himself together enough to check on Magnus. 

“How are you feeling?”

Magnus grabs his face, pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. “I love you so fucking much,” Magnus murmurs against his lips as Alec wraps a hand around himself, fucking into it and coming with a moan that Magnus swallows. 

He’s breathing hard, lowering his forehead to rest against Magnus’ shoulder, when the other man makes a contemplative noise and lets go of him completely. When Alec looks up with a raised eyebrow, Magnus is already pulling himself out of the water to sit on the edge once more. There’s a beautiful sheen to his skin, half sweat, half pool water, that Alec wants to lick off him. 

“That’s enough for now,” Magnus states, nodding to the pool. “But feel free to swim some laps.”

Alec nods in understanding. “Hand me my shorts?”

Magnus hums before shaking his head and leaning back on his elbows. “I want to watch you.”

“You’re a menace,” Alec accuses, but he’s smiling.

“I’m just learning to enjoy the pool, isn’t that what you wanted?”

Alec rolls his eyes, planting his hands on either side of Magnus to lift himself up enough for a chaste kiss before sliding back into the water. He finds Magnus watching him with a soft smile which he returns before starting his laps, wondering how soon he’ll be able to convince Magnus to get back into the pool with him. 


End file.
